


caskett hug

by lizeeeee



Category: Castle
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Love, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizeeeee/pseuds/lizeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FANART!<br/>Beckett suddenly jump-hugging Castle, and thus Surprise Caskett Hug</p>
            </blockquote>





	caskett hug

more fanart on my artblog-> http://lacacamola.tumblr.com/


End file.
